vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex Wiki
Welcome to Vectrex Wiki Welcome to the Vectrex wiki! A place for all Vectrexians to gather to discuss the best -- and only -- vector gaming system ever made! RASTER AND FMV NOT ALLOWED!! Forget the pixels and the pre-rendered backgrounds, this is a lines-only zone! (Not counting a few of the bitmapped homebrew games, of course!) So far, there have been non-raster articles put online since November 2, 2010. New content *'7/6' The H. A. A. G. 2018 expo page started off as a stub several months ago but is now complete with a chockfull of info. Two Vectrexes were present. *'2/9' Stramash Zone page added. *'1/21/2019' It's a twofer! Two features were added to the Big Blue page: a strategy guide and a review. So click on the tabbers underneath Links on the page if you need some playing tips and to see if a reviewer thought the game swam or sank (sorry). *'11/29' Asteroid Cowboy page added. *'11/22' All tallies, trivia and pics added for the International Play Your Vectrex Day. (Previous featured articles can be seen here.) Submitting a new article It can be confusing to new users to wikis in regards to submitting new pages, but it's fairly simple for creating new pages for the most part. Most situations for submitting new material to this wiki in particular will usually include: 1. In order to create a write-up about a game or programmer that does not have a page yet, users can click on either the list of Vectrex games or the list of Vectrex personnel pages, click on the corresponding name, and that will take you to the entry's new page for you to create. 2. If there is no page to one of the above, edit one of the lists, add the game or personnel name (just make sure to encase them in double brackets so a page will appear when it is clicked on), Publish it, then click on the entry. 3. Do a Search (the magnifying glass slightly right at the top center) for the subject you wish to create an article on; if no article appears, slightly below right of the Search field (right next to the number of pages) is the Add new page icon. Click on that and you'll be taken to a new page and you can start typing to your heart's content. 4. If passing along your story in regards to getting your Vectrex (and/or your experience with the machine), perform step #3, then type in "Vectrex Stories: _____" (your user name or what you'd like to be identified as) to start that up. If there are any questions, either leave them on this discussion page or this wiki's founder's page. There's also the How to write an article page to read up on formatting for this wiki in particular. Thanks, and good luck with writing and editing! Latest comments A few pages of interest A few things to get you started with! *List of Vectrex games (note: it's divided into three sections, so keep on scrolling...down...WAAAAAAAY down...also, check out the Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos as well) *List of Vectrex personnel (note: like the above, this is in three sections) *How to write an article specifically for this site. Even veteran wiki contributors should check out this page for formatting specifically for this wiki, although it could turn out to be simpler than others. *Also, be sure to share your story as to when you first got your Vectrex (or just an interesting one that happened at some point)! There are also several polls to vote in, and you don't even need to have a Wikia account in order to do so, so check them out and vote! *Yes, this wiki has way more than just lists! Check out the total site content page or just do a Search (magnifying glass at slightly right of top center) for much more! Category:Browse